My Air and Water
by mandykun
Summary: Eddy's big brother has come to mercilessly punish his little bro...very physically. Ed and Double D/Edd save his best friend, never abandoning their beloved Eddy. Slash, incest, hardcore rape, fluffy Ed/Edd/Eddy.


**My Air**

**Warning: **Rape, incestual homosexual sex, slash, violence, etc. There's some very fluffy Ed/Edd/Eddy too but not hardcore at all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. The wonderful Danny Antonucci does.

Got some wonderful ideas about Eddy's evil older brother with a mixture of slash and sex:)

* * *

Coming back from his punishment for pulling a harmless prank on a teacher, Eddy felt greatly tired from his 5 hours of doing nothing but cleaning up the school campus, including bathrooms. He stretched his back a bit as he walked home wearily.

"Hm…wonder what Double D and Ed are doing right now." He thought, and decided to stop by their houses before he went home. After all, they did live quite near him.

Stopping by Double D's house, Eddy saw the knowledgeable boy currently eating dinner with his family.

"Wow. They're actually all eating together this time." Eddy thought, surprised. Usually, Double D ate alone or with him and Ed since his parents were usually out for work and that he was an only child after all.

Eddy shrugged and decided not to interfere with their dinner, knowing Double D would surely give him an earful if he cut in on their precious family time.

"Next stop." He muttered to himself, stopping by Ed's basement. He looked inside the old, practically broken window showing inside Ed's dirty room.

"Yuck." Eddy thought, sticking out his tongue as he saw Ed dressed up like a princess doll, getting a crown put on his head by his adorable baby sister Sarah.

The orange haired girl giggled as she and Jimmy happily dressed Ed up, making Eddy feel like throwing up. Ed didn't seem to mind that much, but even if you hit him on his empty head with a hammer he wouldn't even mind that either, so Eddy wasn't surprised.

But the short boy surely didn't want to play along in this little dress up game and he really didn't have the strength to yell at Sarah right now.

"Ah…sort of lonely without my two dummies." Eddy thought, walking home by himself.

As he entered the path leading to his door, he was surprised to see a large, blue van in his driveway that had paintings of stars and guitars on the outer layer.

"What the heck? I never saw this car before." Eddy muttered confused. He walked up to his door, wondering whose car it was. "If some idiot parked in our driveway cause he was too lazy to find another space, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Eddy scowled angrily as he stepped inside his door.

"You think you'll have the guts to do that to me, pipsqueak?"

Eddy's eyes widened and he gulped hard as he recognized the voice and that word only one person calls him. He felt his heart almost stop and his blood freeze as he slowly looked behind him to see no one other than…

"B-Big bro?" He squeaked, jumping back immediately.

"Heh. Missed me, baby brother?" The taller man smirked, taking a step towards Eddy after he locked the door shut tight.

"Wh-what are you doing here big bro? I-I thought you were uh…working at that one place…" Eddy stuttered, his pace going backwards increasing. His eyes wandered around as he spoke, seeing if there was a place he could escape to.

"I decided to come to the cul-de-sac to visit you, my adorable little bitch. What's wrong? Not happy to see me? After the last time I saw you, I thought you'd feel bad and be begging on your knees to forgive me at least." The older brother smirked. "Must I train you all the way from the beginning or something? I mean last time I had to hold back since all your little girlfriends were there, but since no one is here right now, I won't hold back at all pipsqueak."

Eddy knew exactly what that meant, and did not want to stay there at all. He quickly darted towards his room, running as fast as his short legs could take him. All he heard was his malevolent brother's laughing behind him.

The frightened boy ran into his room and was about to shut his door but a large foot blocked it from closing.

"Oh little brother, why are you running away? You know that only gets me more excited." Eddy's brother said in a low, teasing voice.

"Please. Leave me alone bro! Please! Don't…don't come in here." Eddy pleaded, feeling complete fear as he tried to shut the door.

Eddy's brother completely ignored him and pushed the door open widely, making Eddy jump back and crash into the wall.

The cruel brother grabbed Eddy's collar and pulled him up so his face could face his.

"You're not getting away this time squirt. And you're as hell not going to escape your well-deserved punishment." The older brother said in a very dangerous tone.

Eddy's eyes widened at his words and he then shut his eyes, facing away in fear.

Eddy's brother than proceeded with his punishment, immediately stripping the smaller boy of his routine clothes, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

He then threw Eddy, rather roughly, onto his round bed on those purple covers and quickly grabbed both the smaller wrists, tying them up very, very tightly.

"Ah…bro…it hurts." Eddy cried as he felt his wrists starting to bruise.

"Shut up and deal with it brat."

Eddy's brother than continued, spreading Eddy's legs widely and staring at the view while licking his lips.

"Hm…looks like your balls got a little bigger since the last time I saw them." Eddy's brother smirked. "And your hole seems like it got a lot tighter as well."

Eddy's eyes widened again as he blushed. "Please…don't bro…not there. Please."

"Quiet." Eddy's brother then slapped him on the face, making Eddy cry out in pain. "I'm going easy on you right now so shut up."

Eddy bit his lip, drawing blood. He really wanted to yell more but knew it would only get him more hits.

The older brother than reached his head down, beginning to suck Eddy's dick.

"Ah! Bro…stop…no…" Eddy's body couldn't help but react to this treatment that he's been getting ever since he was little from his disgusting older brother.

The bigger man again ignored his pleas and sucked harder, engulfing the whole manhood in his mouth. He reached his fingers up to Eddy's mouth and shoved three into it.

"Suck." He ordered.

Eddy, being stubborn, bit those fingers hard, which earned him not only a hard punch in his face but about two in his stomach.

"Bitch!" His brother yelled angrily.

"I was trying to be nice and prepare you, but I guess you don't want preparation." Eddy's brother scolded, and got his dick ready at Eddy's entrance. "Glad I'm back, little brother." He said right before he slammed his dick up Eddy's hole, thrusting into him hard.

"AH!" Eddy yelled very loudly, feeling nothing but utter and complete pain as he felt his brother's huge dick intrude into his hole. "No! Brother! Please! It hurts so much! So much! Take it out! Please take it out!" Eddy yelled.

Eddy's brother smirked and thrust into him again and again, harder and faster.

As Eddy was being completely raped, he couldn't help but yell his best friends' names for some reason.

"Ed! Double D!" He yelled, hoping their names and faces will give them more comfort. Although he never thought of his friends as his lovers, he always thought of them whenever his brother did this to him. It helped him know that even though there was someone evil in his life, there were also two other people that always brought him joy as well.

On the other end of the cul-de-sac, Double D for some reason felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like a dark, sick feeling that wasn't really physical but more mental.

"This feeling... this strange emotion…it's telling me there's something unpleasant going on." Edd thought, frowning as he stopped eating.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mom asked worriedly.

Double D got up, slamming his hands on the table. "I…something's wrong. Something's not right. I…I have to go. I mean, please excuse me." Edd said, and quickly ran outside without pushing his chair in or cleaning up his plates, which was usually big deal to him but he didn't even think of that at the moment. The bad feeling kept getting worst and worst.

In another house in the same cul-de-sac, a taller Ed's head jerked up as he too got a bad feeling inside his dirty stomach.

"I have a bad feeling." Ed muttered.

"Ed! You're pouring the tea on the floor!" Sarah yelled angrily. "Clean it up!"

Ed didn't hear her as he got up, pulling the clothes off him. "Bad feeling. Bad feeling. Chickens are not flapping wings and gravy is not gravying. I have bad feeling. Big trouble. Eddy in big trouble." He muttered, and quickly crawled out his window outside, running towards Eddy's house.

"Ed!" He heard Double D shout his name as he neared Eddy's house. "Did you feel it too or something?"

"Double D! Ed's tummy felt weird and I worried about Eddy for a weird reason." Ed explained.

"Yes. I had a strange feeling too that something inappropriate was going on." Double D replied, and looked at Eddy's front door.

He was about to knock on it until Ed stopped him.

"No Double D! We must go to Eddy's room!" He suddenly ran around to the back yard, slamming through the gate door.

"Wait Ed! I just consumed dinner and my stomach is not done digesting its contents!" Double D yelled as he tried to run after him.

As they reached the backyard, they went in front of Eddy's door that led inside his room.

The windows were all shut and the curtain's were closed as well.

Ed slammed on the door hard. "Eddy! Eddy!" He yelled loudly.

"No slamming Ed!" Double D scolded.

Inside, Eddy's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voices outside. "It's Double D and Ed!" He thought, and opened his mouth wide about to yell for help until he felt his brother's hand clamp over it and cover it tightly.

"Don't even think about it pipsqueak." Eddy's brother glared at him, and they both stayed still for a while, listening outside.

After a few more knocks and calls at Eddy's name, there was nothing but silence.

"Hm. Looks like your friends aren't as persistent as I thought." The older man smirked and continued covering Eddy's mouth, making it hard for him to breath as he continued thrusting inside him, harder than before.

"Mmmph…mmph…" Eddy cried out, wanting to push his brother away but couldn't because of his tied hands. "No…Double D…Ed…come back…come back…" He thought desperately. "Please…come back…"

BAMMM!

Both heads turned to see the door now broken and on the floor. Standing in the doorway were two Ed boys.

"Ed! Why did you…" Double D was about to scold but stopped once he saw what Ed was looking at with a huge frown in his face. "Oh…my…goodness." He muttered, seeing the image.

Eddy had tears in his eyes and blood was all over the covers as well as dripping out Eddy's torn up hole. His face was beat up and there were bruises as well as bite marks all over his body and his mouth was covered up by ugly hands as well as his own wrists being tied so tight they were turning an odd color.

"EVIL MONSTER! GET OFF EDDY!" Ed yelled, and ran fast, pushing the older brother off his best friend.

Double D ran towards them as well, quickly untying Eddy's wrists and letting them breathe.

Eddy was gasping for more air and tears were pouring out his eyes. "Double D…Ed…guys…I thought…I thought you guys left me…and…abandoned…me…" He couldn't help but sob in front of his two best friends whom he usually tries to act tough in front of.

As Double D tried to calm down Eddy, Ed, who has incredible strength, walked up to Eddy's brother and scowled at him. He then gave him a huge punch on the face hard enough that it totally knocked him out.

Eddy and Double D were shocked since Ed usually never punches or hurts someone intentionally.

Ed then grabbed the telephone cord and wrapped it all around the older brother tightly and placed him inside a closet, locking it from the outside.

The tall, strong boy then turned around to look at Double D and Eddy who stared at him in shock.

"Eddy!" He suddenly yelled, running to Eddy and holding him tightly. "Are you okay? My Eddy is hurt!" He cried out, his tough self immediately disappearing.

Eddy got over his shock and then smiled, patting the bigger boy's back. "I'm fine Ed…I'm okay. Thanks you."

Ed sniffled as he looked at the way Eddy was all hurt and bruised up.

Double D went into the bathroom to get some warm water and a towel. He used it to clean up Eddy, including the blood and got some bandages as well for his cuts.

"I'm sorry guys that you had to see that." Eddy said after he was now wearing some clothes and laying in his covers comfortably since he couldn't get up after the hard way he was raped.

"Don't be. We're just glad we came before you got more hurt." Double D smiled as he held his best friend's hand. Ed held the other one tightly as well.

"I was really afraid that you guys left to tell you the truth." Eddy chuckled.

"Nah. Ed just suddenly walked backwards and ran into the door to my surprise." Double D replied chuckling back.

"Of course he would." Eddy muttered, and looked at his taller friend and then ruffled his dirty short hair. "But I wouldn't want anything less from Ed."

Ed grinned blushing and hugged Eddy again. "More hugs?" Eddy muttered.

"We would never abandon you Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "Never ever! We are like air, water, and sun. If no Eddy, then there is no sun to plant coconuts!" Ed cried out.

Double D smiled. "That was actually well put Ed…in a unique way to say that we are indeed necessary to each other in significant ways."

Eddy laughed. "You guys are the best friends ever you know? I don't always say it, but you are."

"Yes. We know." Double D smiled. "But besides that, how long has this been going on with your older brother?"

Eddy looked down sadly. "Since I was 9."

"Really? Why that is barbaric!" Double D shouted angrily.

"He made me think it was all normal…and then I realized it wasn't. And I was always too scared to tell anyone. But I found out he was leaving soon anyways so I decided to not tell…And the sad thing is," Eddy sighed. "I always did look up to him in a way. That's why I was kind of even eager to see him. Although I knew everything he did to me, I did kind of love him. I guess that's what having his blood does to me."

"It's not a bad thing Eddy. Family is family and no matter how bad a family member is to you, one can't help but still feel slight affection towards them." Double D comforted.

"Yeah…" Eddy muttered. "But you guys are my real brothers, even if we don't have the same blood. You guys are even more than just brothers to me."

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean we're like your husbands Eddy? Does that mean we're married? I want to be married Eddy! I like married! Let's be married!" Ed exclaimed excitedly.

Double D and Eddy laughed. "Whatever you say pea brain." Eddy replied, rolling his eyes smiling.

"Why I don't believe it's legal to get married between men in this state. However, I also don't think it's legal to get married between three people either."

"Screw the legal shit. We're the Eds. In this cul-de-sac, anything's possible when we're here." Eddy stated boldly.

Double D sighed. "I have to admit that is strangely true in its own way."

Eddy smiled. "But seriously, to tell you guys the truth, I'd rather be married to you two idiots than anyone else any other day."

Double D and Ed looked at their best friend touched.

"Aw! Me too Eddy! Me too!" Ed hugged Eddy again.

Double D couldn't help but join the hug. "I'm not quite sure about my marriage preferences, but you two are surely high priorities in my ideal future life."

"Yeah yeah sock head. Enough with those long words." Eddy muttered.

The three Eds hugged and laughed together happily, glad that their strong friendship brought them to overcome another obstacle in their lives, and will continue to do so in their future lives as well, forever.

* * *

Hope you liked it:) Please Review and thank you!~~~~


End file.
